


Not As Dead As I Thought.

by demdrabstho (isalana)



Category: Vampire House - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Ghoul, Human, Lesbian, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Play, i guess, idk - Freeform, if you read the game you'll know, im a trashy fic writer i swear, shes a cousin to a vampire family, sort of, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7519858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isalana/pseuds/demdrabstho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on the interactive text game "Vampire House". I noticed there was no fan fics on it. Which is super surprising. So shout out to this game (which I got through an android). </p><p>"Vampire House" is written by Jesse Freeman, published by Choice of Games. </p><p>This takes place post-game. </p><p>After the events of October and the killer Malka's and Alexis' relationship develops, this story starts exactly 1 year after those events.</p><p>(Will contain spoilers from the game)</p><p>Major FxF smut and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not As Dead As I Thought.

_*buzz* *buzz*_

I slowly reached from my bed to grab my phone.

I looked at the clock as I unlock it, 6.00am? The hell...

A message from Malka appeared as a notification. I clicked it and it took me to the message:

_Wakey, wakey!!_

_It's OCTOBER, Lord Reyes and Damion want us to come over! I am coming down this weekend, let Elizabeth know okay?_

I groaned

_Can't you tell her yourself, you're the one who is related to her..._

Malka quickly replied

_HAHA nahh thought to let you suffer ;)_

I sighed and sat up, pulling my sheets from my body. I limped out of bed. Rubbing my eyes, I made my way to the bathroom. I heard other noises throughout the house, mum must be awake.

I washed my face and looked at my-tired-self in the mirror. God these dark rings around my eyes, why must she do this me?

I smiled thinking of Malka. Remembering her cold lips on my cheek the first time, it made my stomach stir uncontrollably. She had done it multiple times afterwards but then when she moved back to Riverbrooke it became a lot less frequent, it was strange not to have her surprise lips upon me.

"Darling, are you awake?"

"Yeah mum, just though."

I heard her chuckle at my comment. It was odd for her to be up so early, she generally doesn't start the day until around 10am. I internally shrugged and made my way down stairs, I could hear other voices as I made my way down. I paused in the middle of the stairs to see Mr Leavitt to walk to the entryway. I froze and felt the need to cover myself. He smirked at my appearance, "good morning," he tipped his head towards me. No sooner Mrs Leavitt followed behind and gave me a massive smile, "good morning sweetheart!"

Fuck it. I walked the rest of the way down and gave Mrs Leavitt a hug. "What is happening for such an early meeting?"

"Nothing that concerns you," I heard the voice of Elizabeth, she gave me a wide smile.

I rolled my eyes, "by the way Lizzy, Malka is coming this weekend."

She scrunched up her nose at the nickname I gave her, "this weekend?" She looked to her father a little confused. He just gave her a shrug in reply. "Uhh, cool. Thanks for letting me know." She immediately got out her phone and messaged someone, a few seconds later a ding came from the room.

I walked past the Leavitt's only seeing a girl all in black sitting at my dining table. She instinctively turned to me, I looked at her and saw the necklace I made for myself a year ago. I gave it to her before she left, a present of sorts just to keep her safe, and me a peace of mind.

"Malka?" I just stood there frozen with surprise but also a pinch of embarrassment.

She stood and walked to me. "Looking hot as always," she whispered as she came to plant a kiss upon my cheek.

I felt my face flush, "o-of course!" I said a little too loudly. Shit. "You look... Incredible." I looked into her eyes, she wasn't wearing her contact lenses like normal. I was strange to see the how light her eyes truly were. But beautiful nonetheless. I still had my hands resting on her waist, and when she tried to pull away I grabbed on tighter. Malka gave me a warning glare, and I, unwanting, let her go.

"I-I think I'm going to get dressed." I skulked out of the dining room and back upstairs.

I close the door to my bedroom and rested against it. I didn't quite understand why Malka sent me that text, probably just to wake me up. I sighed and flopped onto my bed, thinking about what to wear. I thought things over in my head, black jeans and a black top with a red, black and white poster art on the front.

Crawling off my bed, I slunk towards my closet. I threw off my pyjamas.

Three knocks were heard from my door. I quickly grabbed my dressing gown from its hook in the closet, "come in," I yelled.

The door slowly opened.

"It's just me." Malka popped her head into the room and walked over to my bed. "This is your room huh?"

I nodded and continued looking for my clothes. I walked closer to the closet and pulled out my black skinny jeans, I felt pressure around my waist. I turned quickly only to see Malka's face so close to mine, I could so easily land a kiss on her. Her smell was intoxicating. I briefly looked at her lips, she was holding on to her bottom lip in between her teeth, she smirked and pulled me closer.

"Malka.." I breathlessly say. I heard a sharp intake of air from her.

"It's been a year." She pushed herself away from me.

I rub a hand gently over my raised scar on my side, "it feels like so much longer."

Malka nodded in agreement. "It has." She, in turn, rubbed her shoulder and collar bone.

I walk up to her and place my hand on her hand rubbing her shoulder, "how is it?"

"It's fine, really. Just a scar," She lowers her shirt so I'm able to see it.

I rubbed my hand across it, her skin was so cold, I felt like rubbing it to make it warm again, but I knew that it doesn't quite work that way with her. She shivered at my touch.

Instinctually, I start moving my hand up along her neck, she moves to show more and give me room to move. I continue along around her ear and into her hair. It was so soft to touch, I watched her face as I take my time going back along the route I took to get there. She sighs and gives a cute frown realising that I have decided to go back.

She places her hands on my head and swiftly moves her face inches from mine. Her eyes open and gazing into mine, with brief looks towards my lips. 

I breathe so slowly, no wanting to move a single part of me, afraid she will move away from me. 

"Do you want this?" I mentally slapped myself in the face, why would I ask that, of all things. 

She chuckled, "of course, I've been non-stop thinking about you and what..." She teasingly pulled at my dressing gown straps, "...we could do." She pulled them a little further allowing the bow to untie. 

I stood still, not moving a single muscle, other than the ones in my eye, just observing. She grabbed the start of the knot and begun to pull at it. It was coming loose and my dressing gown started to part to show what I had underneath. Which was literally nothing. 

It began to part in the middle of my chest, she looked down and cheekily smiled. She stopped before my chest was exposed for her. 

She pressed against my chin with a finger and moved closer. I pursed my lips preparing for her cold, soft lips to hit mine. She moved so slowly towards my face, I could feel her cold breath hit my lips. I wanted to jump into her, into the loving motion of lips locking. 

I moved less than a centimetre towards her, wanting to be so much closer. 

She moved even slower than before, her lips brushing against mine. They were truly cold. But I wanted more.

I shakily moved my hands on to her waist and softly starting to pull her closer to me. I wanted her. Nothing outside of us mattered anymore.

With a mixture of lust and longing love, I pressed my lips hard against hers. I scrunched up my fists with her shirt within them.

She placed one hand behind my head and pressed harder into me. The other found its way to one of my scrunched hands, I relaxed at the cold touch of hers.

I shook my head and broke from her, "don't leave." 

Her forehead pressed into mine, "never."

I pressed my lips to hers straight after that word. It was strange that one word could hold so much meaning.

My stomach was doing somersaults and my lower half was beginning to beg. 

I held her hand in mine. 

I didn't want to break away from her. She begun to lead me to the bed, she was the leader in this endeavour. I was but a follower, following every move.

My mouth opened slightly inviting her into me. She greedily pushed her tongue past my teeth. She tasted like green tea and honeydew. We fought within each others mouth.

We fought within each others mouth.

She turned me around so I was walking backwards towards the bed. We separated only for me to be pushed on the bed, she found herself on top of me and I found myself reaching for her to come back to my face, breathless and mouth open and ready to be dominated by this beautiful creature.

My mind cleared just for a moment to take in this woman on top of me, as her cold hand untied my dressing gown tie, I watched her. So intently. She moved her soft hands along my collarbone and slowly moved my dressing gown away from my chest, she watches my face making sure everything was okay. I nodded as reassurance, allowing her to start exploring my body. She looks away from my face and to my chest. She removes the rest exposing my chest.

She kisses along my neck and slowly makes her way down towards my sternum and placing light, cold kisses in between my breasts. I sigh as she travels further down to my belly button. She quickly raced up to my face and smothered me with kisses I began to chuckle at her touch, she moved her hand up my stomach to one of my breasts. I gasped at her cold touch. 

Where did she get this kind of confidence from? I slowly stroked up her side and replied by groping her breasts in return. 

She sighed at my touch, she arched up and stilled her exploration of my body. I felt along side of her black dress and found a zipper, I started to pull on it. She hicced a breath and quickly held my hand to a stand still. 

Malka looked away from me. "I-I..."

I sat up and positioned her comfortably, "Malka, you don't have to anything you're not ready to. I'm always-" my sentence was cut short by a passionate kiss.

"I-" she took a deep breath, "I don't want this to be weird you know."

I tickled her neck with a couple of kisses, "this could never be weird, not in the slightest. You are the most beautiful person I have ever come across in this world. Ever since that night... My mind was never not on you. I don't think I could..." It was my turn to look away from her, "it's been a year and you still make butterflies in my stomach, I still think of your touch on my cheek. I smile at every thought of you. I don't know what this is... But it is something, and I never want to lose this." I closed up on Malka with my lips barely touching hers, "I never want to lose this." In nothing but a quiet whisper. In a silent promise, I promised to never leave her side. I tried to exert my feelings on to her, hoping to help her understand. 

Malka just looked at me in complete shock, "I could never expect..." She looked down, "...this, I am dead. I still can't believe you could love me still."

Love. She just said love. I do, don't I? I love Malka. I love her so much.

I nuzzled her forehead, "I do Malka, I love you. You're not dead, you are so alive. It doesn't matter if blood doesn't run through your veins, or if you were brought to life through a ritual. You are alive, you make me alive, I hoped to do the same to you."

She pushed me back onto the bed and leaned over me, her long black hair hovering beside my face, "you make me feel alive, yes with the cult I feel like I belong. To something. But the way you make me feel, it's like my non-moving heart skips a beat, my stomach does flips. And... I love you too."

"God damn," she sighed and released my hand. 

I pulled her zipper along her side, so slow and gentle. I wanted her to stop me if she doesn't want me to go any further. There was no way I wanted her to feel uncomfortable, not with me. 

I got to the bottom which ended at the beginning of her hips, she flung off her cardigan and pulled at the straps of her dress down her arms. Slowly revealing herself to me. I watched in innocent curiosity, which soon became something not so innocent.

I felt my groin beg for attention, I wanted to thrust and rub against her. My late night thoughts of her began to stream through my head. 

I released a quiet, desperate moan. Malka chuckled and grabbed my hands, she began to move them over her cold skin over her torso. I looked at her body analysing it, never wanting to forget this moment. Her breasts were perky, her areola light pink and complimented her pale skin so nicely. I imprinted her look in to my head. "Malka...You're so beautiful." I took control of my hands and began to explore her torso, she sat up on top of me and allowed me to do so as freely as I like. I traced the muscles from her lower stomach up to her ribs, from her ribs up to her pale breasts. 

I softly grabbed them, one in each hand and began to massage the delicate flesh. She sighed and quietly moaned at my touch, I gently pulled at her nipples and she reacted with a thrust of her hips and an arch of her back. I sat up to her breasts in front of my face, I kissed along the sides of her ribs and underneath her breasts, not only teasing but also looking for approval to move towards her breasts with my light kisses. To allow me to get more intimate with her. 

She groaned quietly, "more." 

I kissed up along her sternum and along her collarbone. I then so slowly down towards her nipple.

Grasping one breast in one hand and my mouth moving to the other, she grabs my hand on her breast and moves it into a massaging motion, asking for more. 

I lightly lick her nipple and she gasps. I smirk at the reaction and continue giving attention to the nipple, with slight grazing of my teeth, a loving kiss, and a teasing lick.

Moving Malka aside, I removed the rest of dressing gown, exposing the rest of my naked body to her. She, in turn, removed the rest of her dress, revealing the rest of herself to me.

She was hairless, everywhere. It's not that I hadn't noticed, like on her arms and legs but there wasn't a strand of hair on her body, especially upon her lower region. 

I moved towards her and pushed our naked bodies together. I groaned, I wanted her badly. She moaned in reply, letting me know of her need.

Her body was cold but it felt so nice to just be so close.

She started by slowly moving from my waist down to my posterior. I moved with the touch encouraging her to do more. So she moved her hand to the crevice leading down to my groin. I pushed my hips into her touch and she lightly grazed my warmth with her hand. 

I gasped at the cold feeling, it stirred me further, plunging me almost into a blind lust.

Her leg moved in-between my own and pushed it up encouraging my hips to grind along it. She pushed it further into me, right into my sensitive spot, I moaned and began to grind against her.

In turn, I moved my hand between her legs and started to tease at her entrance. She flinched at the motion but soon moved with my hand, begging to be pleased.

We moved to the bed, she laid on top of me with a leg between mine. Grinding it into me, lips locking, and tongues looking for desperate dominance, we both fell into each other.

My center became moister than I had felt, embarrassed by the physical response, I moved my hips away from her leg, she looked down to see the mess I left on her leg. Smirking she kissed down my body pausing at my center and opened it to look at it. She bit her bottom lip and then licked both and planted a light kiss so close to my outer lips, I groaned and gently thrust my hips towards her mouth. Taking that as a sign to continue, she laid a kiss on my throbbing clit. I took in a sharp intake of air and moaned, she licked it so gently teasing it. 

She hummed at my taste. It only stirred my center more. If she was to play too much I wouldn't last too much longer. 

I tangled her soft, black hair in my fist. Wanting to push her closer to me, wanting her to taste me more. She raised a hand and began to play with my folds as her tongue worked my clit, my back arched at the cold feel of her. I failed to withhold a desperate moan, a greedy moan, a loving moan, a lust filled moan. 

Malka slowly pressed the tip of her finger into my entrance, I gasped and uncontrollably thrust my hips into her. She growled and lightly nibbled on my clit and pushed the rest of her finger deep into me. Testing the stretch she began to push another one into me. I grabbed the pillow beside me and placed it over my face to muffle whatever moans were coming out. 

Malka looked up at me and removed the pillow from my face, "I want to see you. I want to hear you."

She dug her two fingers further into me and slowly began to move them within me. I moved with the pace, she began to spread me a little further seeing if she could fit another finger, I winced and she decided against it. I pushed her head further into me beginning my beg for release. My core was getting wetter and wetter. 

She obediently began giving my clit attention with her tongue and began to move her fingers at the same time, hitting the spot within that will be my undoing. 

I began to moan louder, I bit into the pillow trying to muffle my moans.  

I could feel myself about to boil over the edge. 

"I-I'm gonna..." my body began going into spasms as I came, "cum!" I pushed her head harshly towards me, letting the full force of my cum hit her face. She continued to finger me softly as I came down from my massive high. 

She released me from the pleasure and crawled up my body. She gave me a passionate kiss, I could taste myself on her and could feel my wetness around her mouth. 

I licked her mouth, the taste of me on her was amazing.

I lazily placed my arm around Malka, I mumbled, "your turn."

She just chuckled, her voice singing, "maybe, once you're ready for another round."

I kissed her forehead.

What we have will never end. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Jesse Freeman to return the inspiration with their amazing characters. You may not have thought this would come from your interactive novel. But it surely did. I'm not sure how old these characters are, I am assuming between the ages of 16 to 18. As Malka is 1 year older than the character.


End file.
